


Strawberries & Cigarettes (1)

by Lily_A



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	Strawberries & Cigarettes (1)

酒店套房里，掉落的衣衫从玄关一路蜿蜒到卧室。卧室的大床上一双赤裸的躯体紧紧交缠，喘息呻吟和肉体相撞的声音充斥了整个房间。  
金发的男孩伏跪在床上，细瘦的腰软软的塌陷出一个勾人的弧度，臀部却高高翘起，由着身后的男人将粗壮的性器一下重似一下的插入臀缝间水光润泽的后穴，一身莹白的肌肤因为情欲而染上淡淡的粉红色。  
男孩的穴道狭长而紧致，触感滑腻有如上等的天鹅绒，莱万每一次深入都能清晰的感受到柔软的肠壁从四面八方吸附上来，把他的性器紧紧绞住。那感觉太美妙，让他禁不住掐着男孩的臀肉把自己送的更深。  
“唔...嗯......”  
在莱万又一次深入的时候，男孩的呻吟声陡然拔高，后穴也随之收紧，整个身体都有些微微颤抖起来。  
“找到你的开关了，小东西。”莱万挺动腰身重重的撞向某个点。  
“不要...嗯啊......”触电般强烈的快感让罗伊斯扭动着身子试图躲避，却丝毫逃不开男人的攻击。敏感点连续被撞击，甬道剧烈的收缩着吮吸男人的性器，罗伊斯觉得自己下一秒就要被男人直接操进垫子里去。  
莱万俯身去咬罗伊斯脆弱的后颈，下身耸动的又快又猛，每一次都狠狠撞上内壁上的腺体。快速抽插了几十下之后，男孩的穴道骤然收紧，就这样直接被操射了出来。  
高潮中的小穴一缩一缩的吮着仍停留其中的硬物，罗伊斯感觉到体内尚未发泄过的硬物瞬间又胀大了一圈。  
男人没有因为罗伊斯正在经历高潮而停止动作，他只是埋在男孩体内稍稍享受了一下因甬道痉挛而带来的极致快感，便又掐着男孩的腰大力顶弄起来。  
“啊...嗯啊...啊...”  
罗伊斯的身体此刻敏感得要命，这样的侵入实在过分，他软着嗓子叫，身子也被操弄得软成一滩水，完全跪不住。可男人的手臂钳在他腰间，迫着他维持着逢迎的姿势，就这样攀上了第二轮高峰。  
连续的高潮让罗伊斯的神志都仿佛被冲离了躯体，但身后的人却仍兴致不减。男人抽身退了出去，单手捞起罗伊斯绵软的身子，把他架到了宽厚的实木书桌上。莱万把男孩的腿打开到最大，就着面对面的姿势，又一次把自己送进了对方湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。  
“啊...”突然的大力闯入让罗伊斯禁不住呻吟出声。  
“宝贝儿，你叫得真好听，大声点。”莱万掐着男孩的腰使坏般的加重顶弄的力度。  
“嗯啊...啊......”罗伊斯搂着男人的颈子凑近对方耳边刻意的转着调子呻吟，双腿也攀附上男人健硕的腰身紧紧缠住。  
“小妖精...”莱万被撩拨的呼吸越发急促，身下动作越来越快，终于在罗伊斯又一次带着哭腔被操射之后低吼着释放在了男孩的穴道深处。


End file.
